1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors, and in one particular aspect to a terminal useful at cross connect or serving area exchange points in communications systems, and more particularly to an improved cap for the terminals which affords wire connection at the terminal but will not cut the wire. Apparatus for the latter purpose typically includes terminals for 25 pairs of wires, arranged compactly in an array of rows and columns on a terminal block, for example as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,247.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The existing terminal blocks as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,247 serve to make a wire insulation displacement connection with the wire upon the twisting motion applied to the cap. The conductor to be connected extends through aligned holes in the cap and through an opening in a concentrically arranged stationary contact element which opening leads to an open mouthed wire receiving slot affording an insulation displacement connection (I.D.C.) with the wire of the conductor. The opposite side of the contact has a second opening through which the conductor extends which is initially aligned with a companion second opening in the cap. Turning the cap to make the wire connection forces the wire against the edges of the second opening resulting in the conductor being severed simultaneously with the wire connection or termination being made.
When it is desired to make connection with the contact and yet allow the conductor to extend beyond the terminal, this cutting is undesirable. It is therefore, a feature of the present invention to provide a replacement cap for a terminal which will permit tapping into the wire at the element and permit the conductor to b joined to another terminal, permanently or temporarily.
Two distinct uses are discovered for the improved cap. The extended end of the conductor placed through the cap in the terminal will afford temporary connection to the older telephone number assignment when making a connection to a new number. Then, the wire to the older number can be easily removed without another interruption in service to the new number.
Secondly, when making telephone extensions off-premises, a permanent connection featuring one wire will allow connection of the same phone number to two separate structures, such as a house and a garage or other outbuilding, or to an office and a laboratory within a single building.